Don't Mess With a Mutant
by keepsecrets
Summary: A girl who loses her family in a freak terrorist attack comes to live at the Mansion. She has to fight with her new powers and her growing attraction to Logan, one of the school's teachers.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Isabella Vermont

Age: 17 (sort of)

Family: Bella's parents had her and her twin sister when they were only 21 and got married a few months later. After they divorced, their Dad remarried. Their step mom's name is Anne, and she had two little half-sisters who Bella adores. The oldest is 5 years old and her name is Hannah. The other is 7 months old named Kiley.

Looks: Bella is about 5 feet, 6 inches tall. Her hair color is dark auburn. She's pretty, but fairly average.

When: Bella just became a junior in high school and the year is 2007.

Where: San Diego, California.

Extra: Her favorite movie is the X-Men and she thinks it would be really cool if they actually existed, but she knows they're not real. Right?

Isabella's POV

Bella stared out the window of her AP World History class and wondered why in the world she was there. She already knew all this information anyways! Of course, nobody knew that because it was a secret that she had been taking those online classes, but still! This was such a waste of time. She could be studying for her French exam right now, instead of listening to boring Mr. Voshner drone on and on about Chinese culture. Bella looked up at the clock and saw that it was still only 1:30 PM. She didn't get out of the class for another half an hour! She idly remembered that her mom would be picking up her sister, Sarah, for an orthodontist appointment right about now. How come nothing interesting ever happened at this school?

Suddenly a loud noise shot through the air and the lockdown alarm started blazing. Before the class could react, a man carrying a shotgun came bursting into the room, firing shots above the students heads. She screamed in terror as a bullet caught Mr. Voshner in the chest and he collapsed on the floor. The terrorist started yelling and pushing students outside the classroom. Everybody stood grouped together on the outside lawn, screaming and crying as about fifteen terrorist surrounded them. Bella's eyes widened as she saw her mom and Sarah in a second group just 15 feet away.

"Mommy! Sarah!" she called out, hoping they would hear her and give some sign that they were alright. A blinding pain exploded in the back of her head as one of the terrorists hit her with the butt of his gun.

"That your family over there?" he asked in an accent that she couldn't place. "Well guess what. We're not here to hold you people for ransom. We're here to kill you and teach your president a lesson. Since we have to kill all of you anyway, why don't we start with them?"

Bella's head shot up and she stared at him in shock as he said something to one of the other men. Then the two of them walked over to the other group and simultaneously shot her mother and twin sister in the heads. Her body jerked as the shots rang out and her vision went all blurry. As it cleared, she saw the one who had hit her and shot her sister walk over and point the gun between her eyes.

"Say goodbye little girl." he laughed evilly as he grinned at her. She stared at him and whispered,

"You just killed my family." All of a sudden she felt something building inside of her. She felt a rage like nothing she'd ever felt before burning inside her, hotter than any fire in the world. But there was also something else. Something strong and... powerful. "You just killed my family. YOU JUST KILLED MY FAMILY!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Isabella Vermont

Bella felt that unrecognizable feeling bubble and explode inside of her as a gold kind of aura surrounded her hands and turned her eyes into burning pools of light. The terrorists eyes widened in fear as they met her fierce glare.

Third person POV

"Professor? We're getting some kind of surge of power from California." A man in a wheelchair wheeled over to the computer screen and stared at it curiously as a rugged looking man and a beautiful black girl with white hair came up behind him.  
"Storm, Wolverine, why don't you take the jet and go check it out?"

Isabella's POV  
Before the terrorist's finger could tighten on the trigger, a wave of golden light shot out of Bella's hands. He stiffened in surprise before realizing that the wave hadn't affected him at all. His eyes darkened in anger and he pointed the gun at her again, not seeing the grass beneath his feet start to wriggle and move. Of course, he had to pay attention when it suddenly shot up to ten feet tall, wrapped itself around him, and strangled him. The other terrorists whirled around, but the plants around them had also sprung up and quickly formed a whirlwind of deadly greenery. The ground before them opened up and swallowed them as they screamed for mercy. She gazed coldly on the scene of the massacre as the ground closed up again. Her classmates scrambled out of her way as she walked over to the dead bodies of her family, their fright transferred from the dead hit men to her. Bella stared down at the familiar, dead faces of Sarah and her Mom. Suddenly she became aware that she had killed all those men. Suddenly, she realized that she were as bad as them because she had also killed. That's when it hit her that she hadn't killed them in any normal way. Her face got really pale and she looked down at the flowers that had twined around her ankles in what they obviously hoped was a comforting manner.

"What in gods name is happening to me?" she whispered in shock.

Her body started shaking and she collapsed on the ground, trying frantically to rip the plants from her legs. Bella heard the wail of police sirens and her head shot up as police officers circled around her. Relaxing a little, she waited for them to tell her everything would be okay. They would help her. Then she heard the click of guns being drawn from their holsters. She stared in shock as every single officer pointed their weapons at her. As she started crying and begging for them to stop, she caught sight of her father standing frozen, his gun at his side. She moved toward him and stopped as she saw him take a step back. Then a loud sound thundered across the sky and a jet landed on the lawn about twenty feet away, but she couldn't move to look. She kept her eyes on the stricken face of her father as he stared at her in horror. Two pairs of hands helped her up and tried to make her stand. Bella quickly looked around at the man and woman who had come at the jet, ignoring the shouts of the police officers.

"My name is Ororo. Will you come with us?" said the woman.

"I can't go anywhere! I want to go home, with my dad and my step mom, I need to see Hannah and Kiley-" Bella started to protest.

"No, Isabella." her dad interrupted. "You're not coming home. A freak like you doesn't belong with us, and I can't let you hurt the two children I have left. You don't have a home with me anymore, you monster!" His words were like a slap in the face and she collapsed again. Before she could hit the ground, she was caught and held up by the man.

"If anyone is a monster here, it's you, you jacka. She's your daughter and you're just going to throw her into the street?! She's coming with us. Storm, get Danny out of the jet. We need to erase their memories." he said as he swung Bella up into his arms bridal style and carried her over to the jet. The woman who had introduced herself as Ororo nodded and ran to get a black-haired boy out of the jet. Bella listlessly looked up at the man and asked him where they were going.

"To a school for mutants like us. Home." he answered. She nodded and lost consciousness as he walked up the steps into the silver jet that would take them to where she now belonged.

"What happened?"

"She passes out when we were getting into the jet. She hasn't woken up since."

"It looks like she's coming around now. Storm, would you mind finding a room for our new guest?"

"Of course, Professor."

Bella blinked slowly and the room spun above her head. She shuddered and closed her eyes again, wishing the dizziness away. When the nausea finally subsided, she opened them and looked at the room around her. An old man in a wheelchair sat in front of her, looking at her kindly. She swallowed once and asked him where she was.

"You're at a safe place, a school for people like us. We took you here to protect you from the police and regular people. They would have killed you if we hadn't stepped in. I send two of the teachers here to save you."

Her stomach lurched again as she recalled everything that had happened. She started shaking and fought to hold back tears as she remembered her mom and sister, and the way that her father had treated her.

"What did you mean people like us?" she asked, thinking of the strange way that the plants had done her bidding.

"You are a mutant. From what Logan and Ororo have told me, a very strong one. We'll have to do some tests, but it appears that you have control over nature--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! What are you TALKING about?? Mutants? Logan? Storm? What is this, some kind of x-men joke? Let me guess, you're Professor Charles Xavier and this is Mutant School. Give me a break, you X-men obsessed freak!!" She shouted as she connected everything he had said to the x-men movies. What a weirdo, what kind of person pretended they were in an X-men movie? He even had plastic surgery to make himself look like the actor that plays the professor!

"Please calm down Isabella. I'm afraid that this is real life. I'm not pretending to be in a movie and I haven't had plastic surgery. The X-men movies are real, but we keep a low profile, so no one knows that mutants exist in real life. One of our students has erased the memories of everyone who witnessed your own powers, so our secret is still safe."

She stared at him for a few seconds in silence as the obvious truth of his statement radiated through his voice. Her favorite movie was real, she was a mutant, and she was going to stay at the Xavier School for Mutants.

"WHAT THE HE?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Isabella Vermont

Logan's POV

Logan popped the cap off his beer as he walked down the stairs, thinking about the new mutant that he and Storm had taken from California. She was cute. Not amazingly gorgeous like Jean had been, but she was interesting. His mind drifted to the way her face had looked when her father had told her she was a freak, and he felt the anger building in his chest again. He was really pised about how she had been treated and he couldn't figure out why he felt so protective of a girl he had only just met. Hel, he didn't even know her name!! Even so, Logan couldn't deny the worry he had felt when she had just passed out and he wasn't able to revive her. He shrugged and took another sip of beer. The professor was with her now. Charles could help her.

Logan's mind snapped to attention as he heard a loud crash and frantic shouting coming from the testing room. As another crash shook the air he dashed the rest of the way down the steps and to the door of the room. He froze in his tracks at the sight of the new girl freaking out, crying and throwing everything she could reach. She snatched another test tube and he quickly ran in and grabbed her from behind. She yelled a few more minutes before calming down enough for him to loosen his grip.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily, "I'm fine now. You can let go. " He slowly released her and she straightened the sleeves of her jacket where they had gotten pulled up a bit. She drew a hesitant breath. "I just sort of freaked out. It's a lot to hear, you know."

"It's alright," Logan replied gruffly and leaned against the counter, keeping his eyes on her.

"So this is all real? You're Wolverine, you're Professor Charles Xavier, this is the mutant school, I'm a mutant, I can't see my family again? Ever?" she asked, a tear trickling down her cheek. Logan was surprised by a sudden longing to hug her and tell her everything would be okay. She took another deep breath and sighed. "So what exactly are my powers? And where is my room, if I'm going to be living here?"

The professor smiled and said "It appears, from what Storm and Logan told me, you have control over nature, although I'll have to run some tests. Logan will show you to your rooms after we do some basic diagnostics. So you'll join our team?"

"It looks like I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" she replied with an answering smile and shook the hand he offered. Logan was practically blinded by the silver light that exploded from their hands and fell down hard.

Bella's POV

Bella flinched in surprise as the light surrounded her, but all she felt was a light, caressing rush of air lightly brushing past her. She let go of the professor's hand and blinked in surprise. Wolverine rubbed his head where it had whacked against the wall and glared at her and the professor.

"What happe-" Logan was interrupted as she suddenly grabbed her head and started screaming. Voices were rushing into her mind, all of them seeming to shout for her attention, and her head was splitting with pain. She fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. Someone put their arms around her and held her up. A hand touched her hair and the Professor gasped with shock. He grabbed her head and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Concentrate. Block the voices out. Focus only on my voice. You can do this." he told her. Bella closed her eyes and imagined her mind encased in a soundproof room. The voices faded away and she breathed a sigh of relief. She realized that Logan was holding her and she was grateful, because she was about to pass out and needed someone to carry her to her new room. Bella's last thought before the darkness hit was that she was glad someone was there to support her.

Logan's POV

Logan carried the girl to her room and laid her down gently on her bed. He straightened up and gazed down on her, a strange feeling in his chest. He carefully brushed some hair out of her face and smiled softly as she mumbled something and turned over. Walking out of her room, his mind turned to the way she had acted. He frowned and hurried back down to the lab where Professor Xavier was waiting.

"All right, Professor, what the hel happened back there?! Who is she anyway?!" he burst out when he saw Charles.

"Logan, you heard me mention that she seems to have a power over Nature. It seems that isn't her _only _power. I'm not certain exactly what happened, but it would appear that when she touched my hand she absorbed my power as well." the professor said thoughtfully.

Logan stared at him in confusion. "What, absorbed like Rogue absorbed before she got the cure you mean?"

"No. I don't think she would absorb the life force of a human, and she didn't take away my ability. She seems to have... _copied _my power in some way. She's as strong as I am, and from the way she was able to block out the voices so quickly, I have a feeling that it won't be long before he can control it as well as, if not better than, myself."

"That's impossible. She can't have copied your power just by touching you. I've touched her at least half a dozen times and she hasn't become anything like me!!" Logan exclaimed.

"Well, you have touched her," replied the professor, "but have you touched her bare skin? Your clothes were between you, weren't they? So you never actually touched her." The professor's words repeated themselves again and again in Logan's mind and he finally left the room, thinking hard.

Isabella's POV

"So is she going to be okay?"

"We won't know for sure until we do those tests."

"Professor-"

"I know Storm. We'll talk about it later, but now is hardly the time for something like that."

"Yes sir."

Bella woke up to people talking for the second time in a row. She slowly blinked and carefully sat up, holding her head. She had a MONSTER headache, and even though she'd mostly blocked them out, the voices were still there, muttering little secrets that she didn't want to be hearing. She saw the professor's head whip around towards her in surprise and his eyes widened.

"Isabella?" he walked towards her and reached out a hand. She frowned and glared up at him.

"Uh uh. No way. My name is NOT Isabella!! I HATE being called that!" she reprimanded him sharply.

"Alright then," he answered fighting back a chuckle, "what should you be called?"

"I'm Bella." she stated matter-of-factly. "What are the voices I'm hearing in my mind?" He blinked and really did chuckle this time.

"Straight to the point, aren't you? Well, it looked like you copied my power, same strength but with less control. However, from the way you controlled the sounds so quickly, I don't think control is going to be any kind of problem."

"Oh." she replied. She still didn't totally understand so she quickly delved into his thoughts, trying to hide her invasion from him at the same time. Finally she pulled out and nodded. "Oh! Okay, I get it now." The professor stared at her.

"You do?" he asked, flabbergasted. "I've had to explain it to everyone else." She realized that it was kind of a complicated idea, and there was probably little chance she could have understood it without a little explanation. The concept was simple but not easy to put into words. She sighed, realizing it had been really pointless to hide her entry into his thoughts when she was just going to have to explain it to him anyways. She told him what she had done and he and Storm looked stunned.

"You... you went into the professor's mind? Without him knowing?" Storm asked weakly. Bella immediately started apologizing profusely, thinking she had done something really wrong. Professor Xavier quickly put up a hand to stop her in her tracks.

"It's not that you did anything wrong," he explained, "but it's amazing that you were able to go into my thoughts without my knowledge, especially just hours after acquiring the ability. It would be hard enough to do that with a normal human's mind, but with someone who's psychic abilities are far above normal... Also, I haven't been able to see what you're thinking ever since you passed out. Your power seems to be protecting your mind from me, which had never happened before with other psychics. Naturally, we assumed that your way of taking the power created a connection, and it would also block you from my mind. Clearly that's not the case." he looked at her appraisingly. "I think that you are going to be a very interesting addition to this school."

Bella shivered. His words had a strange ring of prophecy.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Isabella Vermont

Bella's POV

Storm and the professor explained a little bit more about the school and its rules for a little while. Before leaving, Storm said that she would be back soon with clothes for Bella to wear until she could get her own. After Storm left, Bella sighed and went to the window, smiling at the little potted plant on her bedside table. It was stretching out its tendrils and little flowers were blooming, obviously delighted to see her. After playing with it for awhile, she stood and grimaced at her ripped and dirty clothes.

"I really need a hot shower." she murmured, pulling a twig out of her hair. Looking around, she noticed another door in the corner. She opened it and found a big beautiful bathroom.

Actually it was just an average bathroom, but she was so desperate to get clean that it looked like heaven. A dreamy smile crossed her face as she stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

Logan's POV

The professor found Logan drinking a beer in the kitchen. Logan let him mutter for a little bit about how it would be much easier if he would just let Charles contact him telepathically (a couple months ago he had discovered the ability to block the professor out of his mind if he really concentrated. The Professor could still force his way in if he had to, but he had promised to do so only in emergencies.). He listened to Charles complain for a bit but finally interrupted.

"What do you want, Professor?" he grumbled.

"Oh. Yes. I was wondering if you would show our new student around the campus. Help her get settled in."

"Fine." He muttered. After filling Logan in on the new development of the girl's power, he left. Logan finished off his drink and headed for the stairs, trying to order his thoughts. Even though the girl was clearly powerful (going into Professor Charles' head without him knowing?!) he still had the odd feeling of needing to protect her. He'd just met her today and he still didn't know her name, but he couldn't help feeling more protective towards her than he'd ever felt for anyone else. Even Jean.

Lost in thought, he went into the girl's room without knocking and stopped. She was nowhere to be seen! He looked around the room confusedly. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and she came out, dripping wet and wearing a very little towel.

Bella's POV

Bella came out of the bathroom, very happy from her shower, and froze. She'd been expecting to see Storm with a clean outfit for her to wear. Instead, Logan was standing in her room and staring at her in shock. _And I'm not wearing any clothes!_ She thought. She really wished the bathroom had been stocked with bigger towels! She couldn't move. She just stared at Logan without moving.

"WHAT THE IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Logan jumped ten feet in the air, turned various shades of red, and yelled at the sudden noise. Bella would've laughed if she didn't think that she had just done the same thing. They both turned to see a furious Storm standing in the doorway.

"Calm down Storm! This isn't what it looks like!" Logan tried to calm her down.

_How dare he! How dare she!_

Bella stopped and frowned. That definitely wasn't her thinking that. Logan had no reason to be thinking that. So it could only be... Storm.

_ Who does she think she is, waltzing into this school and just taking Logan?! I've been waiting too patiently for this to happen! I was there when Jean died! I was there when he killed her. I watched when he chased after her and I picked up the pieces when she was gone. It's my turn! __  
_

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at the pied off woman in front of her. Storm loved Logan! And to walk in and see him staring at a practically naked girl... That would definitely explain why little lightning bolts were sparking through the air, making Logan back up very quickly.

She realized that Storm was clearly not listening to anything he was saying and thrust herself into her mind. Bella mentally held her still as she explained that it was a complete accident. Logan watched in bemusement as the lightning faded away and a very sheepish expression replaced Storm's fury. She turned almost as red as Logan had and apologized for jumping to conclusions. Logan and Bella assured her it was okay.

Logan glanced at Bella and quickly looked away again. Keeping his eyes firmly on the floor and away from the tiny towel, he said "The professor wants me to show you around. When you're done... um, getting dressed, I'll be in the hallway."

She blushed and nodded, and he left really quickly. Storm handed her some of her clothes for Bella to borrow and left too.

Logan's POV

Logan could feel his face turning bright red as he left the room as quickly as possible. Once outside, he mentally reviewed his reaction when he had seen her. The last time something like that had happened, he'd just laughed and said "Wow. Usually girls wait awhile before letting me see them half dressed. Not that I'm complaining of course." Ten minutes after meeting Jean he was making some stupid sex related comment. What was it? Something like "Couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?" But nooo, this time all he could do was stand there like a complete idiot and stare. Stupid, stupid, stupid! And then to get caught by Storm, who was VERY uptight and proper…

"Logan?"

Speak of the devil.

He turned to see Storm glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" he grunted. Yeah, it wasn't very articulate, but his mind was elsewhere. Actually, it was on the memory of that very very small towel... _No! Bad Wolverine! Very young girl that I've known for two hours! I don't even know her dam name still!  
_

He was so busy yelling at himself that he didn't even notice Storm finish yelling at him and leave. He didn't come to until the door opened behind him again and the girl came out. He turned and caught himself staring yet again. When he and Storm had first found her, the girl had been a mess. Her clothes were muddy, her face was tearstained, and her shirt was spotted with the blood of the two shot people she was standing over. Even so, it had been obvious that she was fairly good looking. Now her hair was dry and straight, Storm's clothes were stylish and fit fairly well despite being a little bit large, and she was wearing the lightest touch of makeup. The affect was astonishing!

_She's beautiful_, he thought, not even realizing that this was the first time he'd thought that about a girl since he'd met Jean. She blushed under his intense gaze and held out a gloved hand.

Smiling, she said "Hi! I'm Bella. We haven't really officially met, so I just figured I'd introduce myself." He grinned and took her hand.

"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you, Bella." _Wow_, he thought, _her names almost as beautiful as she is_. He mentally slapped himself and told himself to stop acting like a love struck teenager. That's when he remembered that she was a psychic and could probably hear everything he was thinking. His eyes shot to her face, but she didn't seem to have heard his mind. They both realized they were still holding hands and let go quickly. Logan cleared your throat and said "What do you want to see first? Are you hungry?"

Her eyes lit up and she said "I'm starving!" Her stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and he laughed as she blushed again. She really turned red easily.

He led Bella to the kitchen, pointing out the library and common room along the way. The kitchen was surprisingly empty of students. He grinned at Bella.

"You're lucky. Usually you have to push people out of the way to get food in here. So, you can eat whatever there is."

Bella smiled happily and started poking through all the cabinets and the fridge. Logan smirked when she made a disgusted face at the microwave meals in the freezer. He hated them too, but usually ate them just because he didn't feel like actually making something. She opened up another cabinet and started jumping up and down.

Bella's POV

Bella couldn't help grimacing as she saw the microwave meals. Those were so gross, how could anyone eat them?! Unless of course they just didn't feel like actually making something. She saw tomato sauce and grinned. Tortillas, cheese, tomato sauce... She was starting to get really excited to the point of jumping up and down, but she refrained for dignity's sake. Then she saw the ingredient she had been looking for and forgot all about dignity. Bouncing cheerfully, she started pulling out everything she would need.

Logan started laughing and she realized she was still bouncing. She laughed and kept jumping.

"What?" Bella asked, "Don't you ever bounce when you get happy?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What are you making?"

"ENCHILADAS! You want some?"

"Duh! But you should probably know that as soon as they're done you'll get at least ten hungry students down here."

"Maybe I should make some extras."

She got out a few more materials and gave Logan puppy dog eyes until he gave in and got up to help. Pretty soon Bella and Logan were talking and laughing as if they'd known each other forever. Usually she was really shy and it took weeks to loosen up around strangers but it was easy to relax around him for some reason. She couldn't help shaking her head a little as she realized that you was standing in the Xavier's School for Mutants kitchen and cooking enchiladas with her favorite X-Men character of all time.

Bella went to a cabinet, pulled it open, and froze. Curled up on some plates was a sleeping kitty.

A _purple_ sleeping kitty.

She blinked a couple times before pointing at it and turning to Logan.  
"Logan, why is there a purple cat in this cupboard?"

He came up behind her, snorted, and started poking the thing until it woke up. The cat yawned and jumped onto the floor, morphing into a guy about seventeen years old with purple hair. He stretched and grinned.

"Logan, dude! What's up?" Logan gave him a deadpan look.

"Wes, how long have you been asleep in there?"

"Oh, about four hours I'd say."

"So you ditched. Again."

"Yeah."

"...Okay."

"Hey look! Pretty girl!" The cat boy immediately rushed over to Bella and went in to flirting mode. "Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Seriously?" she said, frowning. "That's the oldest most dried up line in the book. If you're going to hit on me you'll have to do better than that. Not that hitting on me works, but that was just pitiful."

Wes blinked and looked at Logan. "I think I like this one. She's got attitude. That's a real turn on." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Wes decided to help them cook, but they had to kick him out after he almost set a dishtowel and his own clothes on fire.

Professor X's POV

Xavier was just leaving his office when he suddenly heard a loud mob of minds coming closer. They were all thinking one thing.

"I...SMELL... FOOD!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

Bella was just pulling the enchiladas out of the oven when the kitchen door burst open and about thirteen people fought to get in first. Bella gasped as their minds hit hers with painful force. She had been so comfortable with Logan that she had forgotten to shield her mind from other people's thoughts, and she wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught.

Bella's muscles locked as she fought to keep from screaming, and she accidentally let go of the pan. Logan managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Other than a small wince, he ignored the pain of the metal scorching his bare hands and quickly put the pan down before turning back to Bella.

Logan's POV

Logan pulled Bella into a corner slightly away from the students who were now looking around frantically for the source of the smell of good food. Careful not to touch her bare skin, he put his arms around her and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Shh, Bella, it's alright. Relax." He murmured as she rested her trembling head on his chest. "Can you handle it or should I kick them out?" Bella's shaking started to lessen as she strengthened her mental protections again.

"Logan? Is she okay?" Logan looked around to see the horde of troublemakers staring at Bella worriedly. The sight of their gruff teacher hugging a strange girl had apparently managed to distract them from their food search. He felt a sudden wave of rage and glared at them angrily.

"Of course she's not okay, you stupid idiot! She's a da-m psychic! And you lot just come busting in here with her totally unprepared-"A low chuckle interrupted his rant before it got any farther. He blinked down at Bella who was laughing weakly and disentangling herself from his arms.

"Relax Logan," she grinned, "They had no way of knowing this was going to happen. Besides, it was my fault for not paying attention to the barriers in my head." Logan frowned uncertainly, but couldn't help laughing when she grinned again and patted the top of his head before turning to the others.

Bella's POV

Bella waved everyone over to the table and Logan helped her serve up the enchiladas. Under the cover of loud chatter and clacking plated, Logan whispered "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine. It just caught me by surprise. I wasn't paying attention and I let my control over the telepathy slip." He blinked.

"So… does that mean you could hear me thinking?" You stopped and stared at him.

"Wha- I- that's right! I should have been able to hear your thoughts! But I don't _think_ I heard them! I only heard you speaking out loud!"

"You couldn't hear my mind?"

"HEY!" they both jumped at the sudden interruption. "CAN WE GET SOME FOOD LIKE TODAY PLEASE?!"

Logan rolled his eyes and told the person to shut up. Bella leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "We should talk about this later. They're going to attack if we don't give them food soon." She turned away to laugh at another impatient complainer, missing the odd expression that crossed Logan's face.

Logan's POV

He was just about to say something when she stepped closer and started whispering in his ear. He froze as her hair brushed his cheek and she put a hand on his arm to steady herself, barely registering her suggestion to hold off the conversation until later. The urge to grab her and start kissing her overwhelmed Logan, but he forced himself to stand still because of several reasons. Like the fact that he'd known her less than a day. And she's a teenager. And the supposed love of his life, Jean, had only been dead four months. And there was no way of knowing how Bella would react to suddenly being kissed by her teacher. Yep. Things like that could definitely slow him down. But he wasn't sure how long they could make him back off.

Bella's POV

There was no talking for the first ten minutes after the food was served because everyone was too busy stuffing their faces. Finally, they all pushed their plates away, too stuffed to eat another bite.

"Hey!" Everyone looked at the short red-haired girl staring at Bella. "We still don't know who you are!" Everybody blinked and turned to Bella, clearly just remembering that there had been no introductions.

"Oh." She stammered blushing. "Um, I'm Bella. I just got here today, from California."

"California?! SURF'S UP DUDE!!" Two of the guys sitting closest to her cheered and started high fiving. The redhead just stared at them for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and grinning at Bella.

"Hey, my name's Summer. I'm a sophomore here and my power is control over electricity. Those two surfer idiots over there are Bill and Ted, both juniors. Billy breathes underwater and Teddy can change colors of inanimate objects. You're a psychic right?"

Bella blushed again and Logan answered for her. "Yeah, that's part of it." Everyone else blinked.

"You mean you have other powers too?" Summer asked. Bella glanced at Logan, unsure of what she should tell them. He nodded reassuringly and she turned back to everyone else.

"Well my primary power is actually over nature. I also absorb the abilities of everyone I touch. That one I discovered when I shook Professor Xavier's hand."

"So you, like, got the professor's power, full strength, today?" asked Ted. She nodded. "Duuuude."

"That had to totally hurt." Bill added.

"Da-m. You just got it, which means you have almost no control over it. So when we walked in… Ouch. Sorry about that. At least your power must not be very strong yet!" said the cute boy sitting next to Summer. "I'm Chris by the way." He introduced himself with a heartbreaking smile. "I'm a junior, and I put up force fields."

Logan and Bella glanced at each other again. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and she shook her head slightly. He tilted his head. She looked down at her hands and then back up at him. Translation: he asked if she wanted to tell them how she was actually really strong, enough to go through Xavier's head without him knowing. She said no. He wanted to know why. Bella was embarrassed.

They turned back to the table to see everyone staring at them.

"You guys totally just had a conversation without talking." said Summer. "I didn't understand it but it was impressive. How long have you two known each other?"

Bella blinked and blushed yet again. "About eight hours." People started staring again.

"Are you kidding me?! I thought for sure you guys must have known each other for years! You two act as if you've known each other forever." Summer gasped.

"Totally, dude." Bill and Ted said in unison.

"Storm and I just picked her up from San Diego. The professor asked me to show her around." Logan told them shrugging.

"Well I'm sure you probably have homework to grade or something Logan. Why don't I finish showing Bella around?" Chris asked, shooting her another smile.

Logan's POV

Logan glared at Chris furiously. There was not way in he-l this little pink was going to give Bella the tour! From the way Chris' eyes lingered on her beautiful face and body, he could guess Chris' reasons for wanting to be put in charge of her. Logan opened his mouth.

"Thanks Chris, but I'm fine with Logan. Unless he has things he needs to do of course…" Bella cut in before he could tell Chris to pi-s off. From the look in her eyes, she had also guessed Chris' motives and wasn't interested. Logan grinned.

"Nope. I'm free." He answered. She smiled and answered some questions from the people sitting nearby. He sat back and just listened to everyone talking until he caught Bella trying to hide her fifth yawn. Looking at his watch, he was surprised to see that it was nearly one in the morning. He pushed his chair back and stood.

"Come on Bella. I'd better show you the way back to your room. Don't forget about school, you guys. No falling asleep in class." The students shuddered. Most of them took Danger Room sessions and knew how painful falling asleep in there could be. Everyone who didn't take Danger Room was also careful not to fall asleep in Storm's class. It was not good to make a teacher who could control lightning angry. Grinning at the look on the students' faces, Logan brought Bella back to her room and said goodnight. He went to his own room, which was just across the hall from hers, and fell asleep quickly.

Dream POV

"Bella!"

Bella turned around to see Logan coming toward her, smiling hugely. He opened his arms wide and she rushed into them with a cry of joy. They smiled lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm home. I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear. Her only response was to reach up and press her lips against his.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!"

Logan's POV

Logan jerked out of his dream, shot out of bed, and threw open the door, immediately reacting to the sounds of Bella's screams. Sprinting to her room, he kicked open the door and stared. Bella was thrashing in her bed, screaming and crying in her sleep.

"Please no! Don't hurt them! NO!!" She shot up, her eyes huge and frightened. The plant next to her bed had sprouted thorns everywhere. It shook its leaves at him menacingly. Logan grabbed Bella and held her close.

"Bella, Bella it's me! It's Logan! It was just a nightmare. You're safe. Its alright." Her sobs slowly ceased as he stroked her hair and murmured comfortingly. Finally she sighed and sat up again, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Did I wake you up?" He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. What happened?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I saw it all happen again. The terrorist attack. Mom and Sarah's deaths. Me killing those men. My dad…" Her voice broke as fresh tears ran down her face. "Oh god. Logan, I killed them. I _killed._ And you know what else? It was my fault the terrorists went after Mom and Sarah first. They might have had more time if I hadn't tried to call out to them. It was all my fault. They're dead. And my dad… he's not my family anymore. My family's gone." Logan felt rage building up inside him as she talked. Rage at the obvious pain she felt and rage because he didn't know how to make it better.

"Listen," he began, choosing his words carefully,"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know you had the powers. You couldn't be expected to control them. Those men would have killed your mom and Sarah even if you hadn't called out to them. You stopped them from murdering anyone else. If not for you, there would have been a lot more than two deaths at your school today. As for your dad… you're right. He's not your family anymore. But you can make a new family with the people at this school. We all want you here." Bella slowly nodded and sighed.

"Thanks. I think I'm ok now." She smiled shakily and he smiled back before leaving. Once in his room, he stared blankly at the wall for a long moment before punching it and cursing Bella's as-hole father.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

After a dreamless sleep, Bella woke up to a knock on her door. Answering it sleepily, she could only yawn and glare as an eerily cheerful Storm handed her some more clothes to borrow. She mumbled something resembling a thank you and Storm left. Bella stood by the bed and fought the urge to crawl under the warm covers again and sleep some more. Finally she sighed, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen.

Bella saw Logan grinning at the half dead look on her face as she sat down. She glared at him and waited for him to pass the bacon. The stupid jerk and stayed up as late as she had, yet he seemed incredibly awake and cheerful! She didn't seem to remember him having this much annoying cheerfulness in the movies. 'Stupid Hollywood,' she thought as the bacon got to her and she reached for a slice, ready to enjoy all the bacony goodness. Bella's jaw dropped – the bacon was gone!

She looked up to see Logan grinning and holding the piece of bacon she had been reaching for. His eyes never left her as he slowly began to munch on it. Her eyes narrowed.

"That's my bacon." The room got quiet as they waited for Logan's reply. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Correction: it iwas/i your bacon."

"Give me my bacon." He held up the uneaten half and waved it at you.

"Come and get it." Jumping up, Bella started chasing Logan around the table with the students cheering her on.

On her fifth trip around, Bella realized the Logan was still on the other side and there was no way she could catch up. So she stopped. Logan didn't realize that she wasn't chasing anymore and kept running in circles. When he was about three feet away he looked up and realized what she'd done, but Bella had already tackled him to the ground before he could reverse. She had almost gotten the bacon back when someone interrupted.

"Um, you guys both know there's a whole other plate of bacon here, right?"

They looked up and blinked.

"Yes," Bella replied, "but it's the principle of the thing. He stole my bacon." Then she grabbed the bacon before Logan could react. "VICTORY!!" She shouted in triumph as the students cheered. During the fight, Bella had knocked Logan down and was now sitting on top of him, straddling his stomach. He tried to get up once he'd lost the bacon but she didn't move. She kept sitting there and made sure he watched as she finished off the bacon. She swallowed and grinned at him.

"That's cruel." He told her.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" she replied. Logan snorted. Suddenly he shot up really fast! Bella squeaked and fell over backwards as he pinned her in the same way she's pinned him, and the students started cheering again. He held her wrists down and she laughed.

"Fine, you win! But I still got the bacon." She told him with a smile.

After he let her up, they went back to the table and she met some more students.

"So how do you two know each other? You guys seem really close?" asked a boy named Daniel.

"We met yesterday." Logan answered. "She lost control of her powers so Storm and me got her from California." After some more kids got over the surprise, Bella laughed and answered a couple of questions from other students. Then she excused herself and went to find a bathroom. She didn't notice the trio of girls get up and follow her.

As she left the toilet and went to wash her hands, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She yelled in surprise and spun around. Three girls about eighteen years old, all with blonde hair, stared at her.

"Oh sorry! You scared the heck out of me!" she laughed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. The blonde in front smirked.

"Whoops. You're the new kid right?"

"Yeah. I'm Bella."

"I'm Chloe. This is Natasha and Tanya. Since you're new here, we thought we'd clue you in on how this school works. You know. Give you some friendly advice." Chloe smiled prettily and took a step closer. Natasha and Tanya stood behind her not smiling. Bella took an involuntary step back.

"Rule Number One: Stay out of our way. We rule this school.

Rule Number Two: Don't think you're anything special. You're just a novelty for now and you'll wear off soon.

And Rule Number Three: Keep your hands off of Logan. He's mine."

Bella raised her eyebrows and frowned. "I didn't realize he ibelonged/i to anyone." Chloe's smile dropped fast.

"Well he does. He just doesn't know it yet. But he will, don't you worry. And you better not be standing between us when that day comes." Chloe motioned towards Natasha and a rock flew toward Bella, putting a hole in the wall near her head. She looked slowly from Chloe to Natasha, who were both smirking evilly. Bella's eyes narrowed and her back straightened as she let them feel the weight of her mind.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I know how to protect myself." She whispered silently into their minds. The girls took a step back as they heard Bella in their heads. She stared at them for a few long seconds before turning and walking out.

"Thanks for the talk. It was very enlightening." She called out as she left.

_Interesting. Chloe, Natasha, Tanya, and Storm all like Storm. And they were worried that there might be something between me and Logan! _She shook her head. She definitely couldn't get involved with someone so soon after arriving. Especially not a teacher! Its kind of illegal for teachers to date students! _Besides, why would someone as cool as Logan ever be interested in someone like me?_


	7. Chapter 7

Logan was just standing up when Bella returned to the table

Logan was just standing up when Bella returned to the table.

"By the way," he was telling the students, "there's no Danger Room today. I'm still showing Bella around and there's no subs. Sorry." He smirked, knowing that most of them were silently cheering. Bella felt herself frowning as he led her outside. He raised his eyebrows at the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"If you have a class, I don't want to get in the way… I'm sure I can find my way around with a little time."

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather walk around than teach Danger Room any day." She smiled and followed him.

Bella and Logan spent the next four hours exploring the grounds, looking around the mansion, poling their heads into classrooms, meeting some of the students in classes, annoying the teachers, and being all around disruptive. The excuse was getting her used to everything, but actually you both just wanted to bug people.

They ended up eating a little earlier than everyone else, so they were just hanging out by the pool when the lunch bell rang and people came pouring out of their classes. Half an hour later, lunch was almost over and they were still there.

"HEY!" They turned around to see a furious Ted striding over to them. Bill followed, looking very worried. They both stood up as Ted got closer, but he was completely focused on Logan. "As-hole! Why'd you give me an F on that paper?!" he continued. From the way he was slurring his words, it was obvious that he was very drunk.

"Were you sneaking beers at lunch again?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"None of your da-n business! Answer my question!"

"Your paper sucked."

"What?! That paper was amazing!!"

"Every sentence started with dude and you misspelled humans." Bella and Summer, who had come over to see what the commotion was, snorted.

"That's IT! You're DONE!" Ted screamed. He lunged at Logan just as Summer tripped and accidentally knocked Bella right into Ted's path. He tried to shove her out of his way and grabbed the bare skin between her sleeve and glove. The white light flashed and everyone recoiled from the brightness.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Logan asked as he went to help her up. She turned to smile at him and froze in shock. "What?" he asked. Now everyone had noticed. A few people started giggling. Bella just stood there dumbfounded.

Logan's hair was pink.

Bubblegum pink.

"What's everyone laughing at?" he asked again, just before catching sight of his reflection in the pool. "HOLY SH-T! WHAT THE HE-L HAPPENED?!" he yelled.

"Oh crud!" Bella gasped, realizing that she had taken Ted's ability to color things. "I'm so sorry!"

Ted walked over and solemnly shook her hand. "Thank you. I'm, like, not even mad at him anymore. The sight of Logan with pink hair totally made up for the bogus F."

Summer looked from Bella, to Logan, to Ted, and back to Bella, and collapsed. She rolled around on the floor clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically. Bella gave her a quick glare and turned back to Logan. "I can't believe this! I'm so so sorry Logan! Let me try and fix it!" She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate, but SOMEONE was being very distracting.

"SHUT UP SUMMER!!" she shouted. "I can't think with your crazy laughing!" Summer didn't stop, so Bella groaned, grabbed Logan's hand, and pulled him into the school. He followed her into his room and shut the door, finally blocking out the laughter. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the image of his former hair. She cracked one eye open and sighed in relief, seeing that his hair was brown again.

Logan's POV

_Pink hair. Pink hair. Oh my god, my hair is pink. Hey we're alone in my room. Agh, concentrate! There are more important things right now than my Bella fixation right now! Like pink hair!_

Logan looked in the mirror and relaxed when his hair turned back to brown. He turned to thank Bella, took one look at her face, and started laughing. She looked incredibly relieved, embarrassed, and apologetic all at the same time. When he started laughing, she managed to look surprised and confused as well, which made him laugh even harder. He hadn't realized it was possible for anyone to have that many expressions at the same time! Bella stared for a few minutes and started laughing, just because he was laughing and she had no idea why.

When they finally calmed down she reached out and touched his hand. "Logan, I'm really sor-"

"Relax. No harm done. Well, no lasting harm." He grinned and she followed him outside where Summer was still laughing and muttering 'Pink hair'.

The lunch bell rang and the students filed back into their classrooms, most of them talking about their gruff teacher's temporarily colored hair.


	8. Chapter 8

*Logan's POV*

Logan showed Bella a little more of the school before taking her back to the living room. Usually it was filled with students hanging out, but everyone was in class just then so it was all clear.

"So, any more questions?" he asked.

"Yeah, just one. Not that it isn't great not having to go to class, but when do I get an actual schedule?"

"Right now." They turned to see Professor Xavier at the door. "Come to my office so we can go through what classes you need." Logan was curious about whether she'd be in one of his classes at all, so he decided to go to.

"So," Charles began as they sat down, "I have your schedule from your old school here. We teach the same basic classes, so I think we can keep your studies on the same track as before. Fortunately the new semester starts in a few weeks, so you'll be able to jump in with everyone else. Are there any classes you would like changed or is this alright?"

For some reason, Bella started looking a little worried. She glanced at Logan, and he gave her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath and turned back to Xavier. "Actually… I'm a little farther ahead than my schedule implies… My dad always had this thing about people skipping grades or being too smart for their own good, you see? And I didn't want to be any trouble so I just went along with it. Except my classes were all really boring and easy… so I took classes online to get ahead."

Logan and the professor looked at her in surprise. Somehow, she didn't seem like the kind of girl that would take extra classes because school was too boring. _Wow. Pretty and smart… AGH! STOP IT!! _Logan mentally screamed at himself.

"Alright then. How far ahead did you get?" Charles asked slowly.

Bella gulped. "Technically, I graduated two months ago."

Logan's jaw dropped. "You graduated from high school already?"

"From college."

They stared at her. "How old did you say you are?" Charles choked out.

"Seventeen." She murmured, looking down at her hands. Professor X was silent for a moment, studying her thoughtfully.

"What was your major?" he asked.

"English literature."

"Would you like a job?"

Logan and Bella flipped around to stare at him. "_What?_" They exclaimed in unison.

"Well, you have a college degree which is more than I can say for some of our teachers," quick look at Logan, "With Scott and Jean gone I'm low on faculty members. I'd like you to take Scott's job as English teacher. Logan could also use an assistant in Danger Room. We're accustomed to having multiple teachers during that period and he's been doing it on his own. Incidentally, do you speak any other languages?"

"Um… French and Italian. Why?"

"Jean used to teach French. You can teach that too. Will you?"

Logan looked at her. She was very quiet. Finally a huge smile spread across her face and she nodded. _Yes!_ He thought.

About an hour later, they left the office. Charles gave Bella two weeks to set up a lesson plan and fix up Scott's old room. Logan volunteered to help her, ignoring the Professor's questioning look (well, he isn't usually this helpful!).

The school day plans consisted of eight periods, but students only had to take 6 of them. That left 2 free periods for everyone, unless they wanted to be fricking overachievers like Bella _**(freak – who would want to take extra classes?! That's not Logan thinking this, just the insane author making fun of her own plot. Ignore her. I know I do. Yes I realize that makes no sense. Let's just carry on with the story, shall we?)**_ There were two periods after breakfast, then break, then another two, then lunch, then another two, then a break, and then another two. You get the picture. Bella decided to teach during the first four before lunch so that she could have the second half of the day off. Coincidentally, Logan also had that kind of schedule _**(gee, wonder why he suggested she do that? Couldn't be because he's getting a major crush on her and she's too dense to realize it. Sorry, I'm in a sarcastic mood. Like I said, ignore me.)**_

*Bella's PoV*

_Oh my god!! I'm going to be a teacher! No more insanely boring classes of stuff that I already know! And this schedule is great too… now I can spend more time with Logan… Oh crap, shut up! If he knew that I was getting a crush on him, he'd probably think I was a complete idiot. What sane teacher wants to hear that a student likes him? Although technically I'm not a student anymore… Nope. Still too risky. Besides, it's not like he likes me back. Guys like him fall in love with girls like Storm and Jean. Not boring teenagers. _

Bella sat back with a tired sigh and pushed her hair away from her face with a paint covered hand, ignoring the streak left on her cheek. When Logan had showed her the new classroom, she had pretty much died of boredom just looking at it.

_Didn't Scott do __anything __with it? There's no posters, no pictures, just blank white walls. How can anyone stay awake in this room?_

Now it was a different story. The room burst with color and images everywhere.

Logan walked in and whistled, staring at the new look. She smiled and he sat down next to her.

"You've done a great job in here. I hardly recognize the place." He told her.

"I know." She replied smugly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Wow. So modest."

"Modesty is overrated. I did do a great job." Bella turned to see Logan studying her face. "What?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"You look beat. How long have you been in here?"

"Ummm… I think since 6?"

"You got up at 6 AM to clean?!" she gave him a strange look.

"Of course not. I came here after dinner." He stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Bella. Do you mean that you've been here since 6:00 _last night_? "

"NO! Wait. What time is it?" he rolled his eyes.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning."

"Holy crap! I've been here since 6:00 last night!!"

"And guess what else?"

"THERE'S MORE?!" He leaned in really close. Bella felt her heart stutter for a second.

"You've got paint on your face." He whispered. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him, silently reprimanding her stupid heart.

"That's okay. So do you."

"What? No I don—AGH!!" He yelled in surprise as she took her paintbrush and painted a big yellow streak across his forehead.

"Now you do!!" she told him, laughing hysterically.

"Why you little-" he grabbed another brush and splattered her with blue paint. She yelled and fought back with her yellow. They both jumped up with brushes in one hand and cans of paint in the other. Kurt happened to be passing by, so Bella copied his power, teleporting herself and Logan into the gardens. They pointed their paintbrushes at each other.

"En garde!" Bella yelled, darting forward to paint his arm. She tried to jump back, but Logan managed to get her right in the middle of the shirt she'd borrowed from Storm. They glared simultaneously.

"This means war." He growled.

"Bring it on." She challenged. This was going to be an epic battle.

*Half an hour later, Student's PoV*

Everyone was talking about their classes and walking outside for break when they heard a loud noise. Suddenly the new student, Bella, ran past the window covered in paint and yelling. An empty paint can swung from one hand. She was closely followed by Professor Logan who was also covered in paint and carrying a half full can, which he appeared to be aiming at her. She chucked her can at him over her shoulder, and he narrowly dodged it. Then they were past the window. The students looked at each other, all thinking the exact same thing. _What the hell?!_

*Bella's PoV*

The students found her and Logan collapsed next to the pool, panting for breath. The pair looked at the mob's confused faces, then at each other, and burst into laughter. Chris, Summer, Bill, and Ted came forward to help them up.

"What happened to you two?" Summer asked in awe of the colorful mess.

"Logan attacked me with a paint brush when I was just minding my own business."

"WHAT?! You attacked me first!"

"Geez Logan, way to attack the new girl." Summer accused him.

"I don't believe this! I've known you all longer. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry. Guess I'm more loveable than you are." Bella told him distractedly. She was looking at the boys, who were whispering off to the side and looking very evil mastermind-ish.

"You guys are a mess. You need a bath." Summer was telling her.

"I agree." Chris said, breaking away from the plotters.

"Oh. I guess. I'm gonna go take one then."

"No need." Bill grinned. Then they lunged forward and pushed Bella and Logan into the pool.

They surfaced spluttering and laughing (well, Bella at least was laughing. Logan was too busy looking murderous. And hot. But the hot part goes without saying.) The boys and Summer jumped in after them, while the rest of the students went into hysterics.

"You think this is funny?!" Bella turned around to see Logan glaring at some of the dry kids. His hair was matted to his face and wet paint dripped down his nose, making her laugh even harder. "Well how do you like this?!" he reached up and pulled some more people into the pool. Within moments, most of the crowd was wading around fully dressed in the water.

"Ahem. What are you doing?"

They looked up to see the Professor staring down at the pool with raised eyebrows. "Hi Mr. Xavier! We decided to go for a swim." Bella told him cheerfully.

Logan snorted behind her. "I did NOT decide this. Those idiots pushed us- ow!!" He got cut off as Bella kicked him in the shin and smiled sweetly at the professor.

"Yes, well… Bella, please come to my office later."

"Yessir!" She saluted him and he wheeled away, shaking his head in bemusement.

"Hey Logan, I have a question. If he transferred his mind to a different body after Jean killed him, then why does he look the same and still need a wheelchair?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer, stopped, and frowned. "I have no idea."

The bell for the end of break rang and everyone got out of the pool laughing.

*Dr. Hank McCoy's POV*

Hank was sitting at his desk when his third period science class walked in from their break. He stared as they came squishing through the door and plopped wetly into their seats, leaving puddles and trails of wet footprints behind them. Almost every single person was soaking wet from head to toe.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but… er, what happened?"

The students grinned widely. "Professor Logan and the new girl needed baths."

"Ah. Maybe I don't need to know."


	9. Chapter 9

*Logan's POV*

Bella and Logan couldn't help laughing about the look on Xavier's face when he saw them in the pool as they made their way towards his office. She started to sit in one of the chairs and hesitated, worrying about the water wrecking the fine leather. Wyatt, who happened to control fire, was walking past the open door, so Bella asked if she could borrow his powers. After he left she started manipulating the heat to use it as a giant blow dryer. Logan watched smiling as she stretched to reach his hair. She noticed and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… You're getting more comfortable with your powers, huh?"

She blushed and shrugged self-consciously. "Well yeah. I figure I can't do anything about them, so why not put them to good use? Besides, I think its fun to try out all the different powers."

Logan smiled in admiration. "It's good that you've adjusted so well. Most new students take months to deal with the one power they have. With you, it's only been a few days but you're doing excellent with several powers." He straightened up as she finished drying his hair. "I'm… glad that you're okay with this life."

She smiled back at him happily. "I wish my mom and sister were alive, but I've accepted it. I've even accepted my dad abandoning me. I've got cool powers, amazing new friends, and I don't have to go to classes that I've already taken. I love this new life! I honestly don't EVER want to go back to my old home. I'm happy here and I never want to see my dad again."

Logan gently brushed some hair out of her face. "Good." He simply said, secretly ecstatic. She was happy, she wanted to stay, she was glad she was here! He would make sure she never saw her a—hole father again!

They sat down as Charles wheeled through the door. Glancing at Bella, Logan had to fight not to burst into laughter. He could tell by the spacey look on her face that she was still preoccupied by the whole 'Xavier has a new body but he's somehow still the same' thing.

Xavier folded his hands in his lap and smiled. "Bella, I must say that you have adapted extraordinarily well to this school. It has so far been a pleasure to have you here." His smile disappeared. "Unfortunately I have some bad news. Tomorrow we will be returning to California."

Bella frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"We have to talk to your father."

*Bella's POV*

Bella felt all the blood drain from her face. Logan was on his feet in an instant, claw out, looking furious.

"No!" he growled. He stepped in front of her chair as if trying to shield her from the professor.

"I'm sorry, but its necessary." Charles answered, looking faintly surprised at the intensity of Logan's anger.

"W-why?" Bella choked out. Her hands were gripping the armrest of her chair so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Upon discovering that their children are mutants, human parents often become… troublesome, to say the least. Many try to harm their children. Generally when we pick up a new student, I go with them and become their new legal guardian. With you however, we weren't expecting a new student, so I didn't go and take guardianship for you right then and there. Plus, since you are to be a teacher rather than a student, I think it would be better to have you become an emancipated minor rather than my charge. As such, we need to go there, meet your father and a judge, and remove custody from him.

Logan slowly retracted his claws, but continued to stand between her and the professor.

"So… so I just have to meet him one more time… and then never again?"

"Not unless you want to."

Bella shook her head, picturing the look on her father's face when she left with Logan and Storm. She had hoped that she wouldn't have anything to do with him again.

"Charles," Logan's rough voice broke through her thoughts, "isn't there another way? She doesn't have to be there with him."

"No. The papers must be signed together in the presence of a judge."

"But what if my father tries to fight it?"

"We won't let that happen. If necessary… I will use telepathy to make him to do it." Bella and Logan stared at him. They knew that Charles hated to force people to do things outside their own will. "I know. But this is a special case."

Bella was silent for a long moment. "Alright."

"Good. Storm will fly the two of us to California tomorrow."

"And me!" Logan cut in, glaring at Xavier again. Charles blinked at him, surprised.

"We were going to have you keep an eye on the stu-"

"The fur ball can babysit. I'm going to California with Be- uh, you guys."

"Well… Okay?"

"Good." Then Logan turned around and stalked out. Bella and the professor stared after him in confusion. Charles glanced at her shrewdly.

"Bella… Logan has been acting very… odd, lately. Unfortunately, I have promised to not look in his mind without his permission. He seems to trust you however. Perhaps you can discover what is troubling him."

She nodded thoughtfully and left. Charles gazed after her, his thoughts in turmoil. _Yes, he trusts her. But why? It couldn't be… their ages are so far apart… He couldn't possibly! But maybe the relationship between them has gone farther than the simple friendship I thought it was._

Meanwhile Bella had gone in search of Logan to see why he was angry. All of a sudden, she heard his and Storm's voices coming from a nearby classroom. She snuck over to the door and decided to eavesdrop.

"What? You're coming with us tomorrow?" Storm was asking.

"Yeah. Just in case anything happens." Logan's voice still had a trace of the earlier anger.

"Are you worried about Bella?"

"No! Well… maybe… a little…" Bella laughed silently. He sounded kind of defensive and embarrassed. It was sweet to know that he was worried about her though.

"Don't worry about it! I understand! I mean, its so obvious how you feel about her?"

"It is?"

"Yeah, it totally makes sense! A girl her age with her sucky family history? She must feel like a daughter, or a little sister to you!" Bella drew back and stared at the door.

"Oh. Right. Of course."

"You're just being a good 'father' figure. I think its really cool when guys are involved in little kids' lives. It's really sexy when you act like a dad." Bella rolled her eyes at the obvious way Storm was hitting on Logan. Only an idiot couldn't notice that!

"Uh huh. I'm gonna go get a beer. See ya." Apparently Logan was an idiot.

"Wait! Before you go, you should make some notes for Hank while you're in California!"

"Okay." Bella stood there for a few minutes, the words 'daughter' and 'little sister' reverberating through her mind. Then she turned and ran to her room. Sitting on her bed, she fought back tears. She was shocked at the intensity of the pain, as if Storm had taken a knife and stabbed her repeatedly. Bella had been so busy convincing herself it was just a crush that she had never noticed she had fallen in love so hard with Logan! But of course he felt like a dad. He was after all old enough to BE her dad. Logan probably thought of her as just a kid. The past couple of days she had let herself pretend that he might care for her that way, but she'd just been lying to herself. He was meant to be with a beautiful woman like Storm. Bella buried her face in her hands.

What would an amazing guy like Logan want from a stupid teenager with her stupid teenager love?

*Logan's POV*

Logan left the Professor's office incredibly pi-sed off. He would have given anything to make sure that Bella never had to face her dad again. He stopped in Storm's classroom to let her know that he was coming to California with them. He heard a pair of footsteps come and stop outside the door. Probably a student waiting to ask Storm about some homework. He started to leave so Storm could get back to work, but all of a sudden she was saying she knew how he felt about Bella!

"You do?" he asked. _Crap crap crap! She knows! She knows that I can't stop thinking about a sixteen year old girl!_

He relaxed when she said something about feeling like a dad to Bella. _Psh, cuz a dad wants to hold his daughter indecently close, kiss her all over, wake up to her face, marry her – Whoa, did I just think that I want to marry Bella? Sh*t!_ _I actually do want to marry her! What did Storm just say? Something about someone being sexy? Whatever. _

He really wanted a beer. Maybe if he got really drunk he could get his mind off of Bella for once. Logan agreed with whatever it was Storm had just said, hoping she would let him go. He sighed and told himself to stop thinking about Bella.

After all, what would an amazing girl like her want from a stupid old man with his stupid old love?


	10. Chapter 10

*Logan's POV*

The next day, Logan was not a very happy Wolverine as he boarded the jet. First of all, Storm had bugged him about his nonexistent lesson plans for two hours yesterday. Second, he was taking the girl he was in love with to see the father she'd decided to never see again. Third, he really shouldn't be in love with that girl, so he couldn't ever tell her. Fourth, he hadn't seen Bella at all since he'd left her in the office and had the strange feeling she was avoiding him. Fifth…

He lost count as he saw Bella and Storm talking about something. He came closer and started laughing, realizing Storm was teaching Bella how to fly the jet.

"What? What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of learning stuff? You already know way more than any normal sixteen year old."

"Logan. We're mutants. We're standing in a giant jet that pops out of the school basketball court. I think it's pretty clear we're NOT normal."

"Point taken. Alright Storm, I'll take over here. You can go talk to Chuck." Storm got up and sauntered past him, pausing to whisper in his ear.

"You're doing the sexy dad thing again."

Logan choked and stared at her retreating back. He looked at Bella, who was raising her eyebrows and looking upset for some reason.

"Did I just hallucinate?" he asked weakly.

Bella snorted. "Not unless I'm sharing your hallucinations."

'I can think of some things I'd like to share with you.' He thought. 'Aaaaggh, no! Bad thoughts! Shut up!' Bella was looking at him strangely. 'Oh cr#p! Please don't let her have heard me think that!'

"Why do you look so shocked? You can't seriously have not known about Storm liking you."

"What? Oh… WHAT?! Storm likes me?!" Bella rolled her eyes and muttered something about big furry idiots. "Agh! Bella, what do I do?"

"Ask her out," she replied, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"I don't wanna! I'm DEFINITELY not interested in Storm!" For some reason, Bella seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Really? I mean… Then I guess you should just tell her you're not interested. Anyway, lets get to flying, shall we?"

"Um… okay…"

Logan showed Bella hot to start up the jet and steer. He sat nearby, his excuse being that he wanted to be able to grab the wheel in case of an emergency. Storm and the Professor strapped themselves into seats in the back.

After about half an hour of easy flying and talking about random things, Bella started to get bored of flying. "This is way easier than it looks! I thought it would be a lot more fun," she complained.

Logan glanced back at the Professor and Storm, who were both half asleep, and grinned evilly. "You could always do a loopdiloop…" he suggested. Bella blinked and the two exchanged malicious smiles. Then she yanked back on the controls and the jet went flying in a big backward circle. Ororo and Charles jerked awake and screamed as it went upside down. Bella righted the jet, finishing the loop. After a couple of very quiet seconds, Bella and Logan glanced at each other and burst in to hysterical laughter. Storm and Xavier kicked them out of the pilot seats and they spent the rest of the flight confined to the back of the jet, still laughing.

*Bella's POV*

As the plane started its descent into a nearby airport (Xavier was on good terms with the owner, who happened to be an ex-student), Bella could feel her stomach knotting itself into a ball or worry. Logan noticed the tense expression on her face and took her hand (of course she was wearing gloves). She smiled reassuringly at his questioning look and squeezed his hand tight as the plane hit the ground. She expected him to let go, but he kept a firm grip while he led her off the jet and went for the luggage. Bella felt her heart beating a mile a minute, though her mind did its best to remind her that he could only possibly see her as a child to be taken care of.

The professor had reserved two rooms at a hotel, so everyone went straight over to drop off their bags. Xavier had told them that the judge would meet them at Bella's dad's house the next day so she could pack her belongings, get emancipated, and say goodbye for good. As memories began to flood her, she realized that no one had told her what had happened after she had fainted.

"Professor? When I first got to the mansion, you mentioned that everyone's memories had been erased. What exactly does everyone think happened to me?"

"Ah. Yes. When Logan and Ororo went to California, they brought with them one of our students, Daniel Barmew, who has the fascinating ability to erase and reconstruct memories. Only your father remembers the terrorist attack. The students, teachers, and police officers believe their day was completely ordinary, just like any other day. As far as the world is concerned, your mother and sister died in an accidental car crash. The loss made you so upset that your father sent you to a private boarding school where you could learn to get back on your feet."

Bella nodded and sighed. "Well, I guess that all makes sense. Do you mind if I go out for a bit?"

"Certainly. Take a Communicator with you, though, just in case."

Logan got up also as Bella moved towards the door. "Wait up, I'll come too." They left the hotel and started walking aimlessly around. "Was there somewhere you wanted to go?" he asked.

"Nah. I just wanted to get some fresh air." Logan looked past Bella's shoulder and she blinked in surprise as he suddenly grinned like a little kid. She turned to look and saw the entrance to a giant amusement park. Her eyes widened with excitement, and she looked at Logan and they nodded at each other. He grabbed her hand again and dragged her over to the gates.

"Think we should start out slow?" he asked as they walked in after buying the tickets.

"Of course not!" she laughed pointing to the nearest rollercoaster.

An hour later, they stumbled off yet another ride, talking excitedly. "That was fricking AMAZING!" Bella yelled. Logan grabbed her as she tripped unexpectedly. He stared at her.

"What did you just trip on?"

"Uh… there was a rock! Yeah! A big rock!"

"Liar. You just tripped over your own feet! You're clumsy!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Clumsy! _Whoa!_" Logan cursed as he stumbled and almost fell. Bella immediately started laughing hysterically. "Oh shut up." He mumbled and grabbed her hand, trying to distract her by pointing to another ride.

"Bella?" They turned together to see a blonde girl staring at Bella in shock. She let go of Logan's hand.

"Ashley?" Bella gasped.

"Omigod it _is_ you!" Ashley tackled Bella with a giant hug and they laughed in disbelief. "Your family said you _left_! What are you _doing_ here? This is fricking _amazing_!"

"Can't… breathe…" Bella choked and the blonde girl instantly let her go. "Yeah, I left. I'm only back for the day. Oh! Logan, this is Ashley. She's my best friend. Ashley, meet Logan. He's the math professor at the boarding school I moved to." Ashley gave her a weird look.

"Bella… why are you at an amusement park with your math teacher?"

"Well. Um. He's not _my_ teacher. We work together. I'm the new English teacher."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah… I guess I never did tell you. I used to take online classes, so I graduated way ahead of everyone else."

"You're a FRICKIN GENIUS and you never told me? BAD WIFEY, I'M DIVORCING YOU!"

"FORGET YOU, I LOVE JULIANNA MORE ANYWAY!" The two girls stared at each other for a second before hug/tackling each other again.

"I missed you so much!" they shouted simultaneously.

"What. The he&l. Is going. On." They heard. Logan was staring at them looking completely confused.

"Don't try to understand it, Logan. There's no use and you'll just get hurt." Bella told him sympathetically. "Anyways, we should probably get going. The park's gonna close soon. Ashley, give me your phone number? I lost my cell phone."

"Oh, okay. You better frickin call me or I'm gonna kill you!" Ashley waved as she dashed off to go on one more ride. Bella caught Logan's hand and pulled until he woke out of his stupefied statue-like state and started walking. They moved towards the street in silence before he finally said something.

"So… that was your… friend?"

"Yeah. We were really close before the attack."

"Um… how… close?" Bella stopped and stared at him.

"Logan. Are you trying to ask if I'm batting for the other team?" He blushed and looked away. Bella started laughing. "She's my best friend! NOT my girlfriend! I'm straight!"

Logan muttered something and rushed to catch up as Bella laughed again and continued walking. They finished to trip back to the hotel not mentioning any more possible gaiety.


	11. Chapter 11

**By the way, everyone, I've decided to make Bella 17 instead of 16. I know it's not a whole lot better but I think 16 is really just too young! So I made her one year older. Yeah… I try… Love you all!**

*Logan's POV*

Logan breathed a sigh of relief when Bella quickly corrected him on the subject of her gender preference. 'It would be just my luck to fall in love with someone who prefers other girls,' he thought. 'No! No no no! You don't love her. Pull yourself together Wolverine and get over this! She's fuc&ing seventeen years old!' Logan decided that maybe he needed to take another trip, to get some time away. But that would leave Bella all alone for the confrontation with her father…

'After. I'll go after she's settled in.'

Back at the hotel, Bella said goodnight and disappeared into her room. Logan headed towards his own, but was caught by the Professor who asked him if they could talk for a minute. Logan sat down in a chair and waited expectantly. After a moment, Charles sighed and looked at him.

"Logan, I don't want to be blunt, but what exactly is your relationship with Bella?"

Logan blinked in surprise. Whatever he'd been expecting, that wasn't it.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you so involved in a student's life at the Mansion before. Well, besides Rogue. But that was a different situation. You've become friends with Bella quickly – you're closer to her than to people you've known for years! I must know if you are or intend to be more than friends with Bella. If you are… I cannot encourage a relationship between two people of such age differences. I know you have feelings for her. My question is, do you intend to act on those feelings?" Logan stared at Xavier in quiet shock.

"What happened to your promise to never read my mind?"

"I haven't read it. It doesn't take a psychic to see something as clear as this."

"I'm not going to try and start something. I don't think about her like that! What kind of idiot would fall for a teenager?!" Logan got up and stalked out, pretending not to hear Xavier's sigh and parting comment.

"The Wolverine kind of idiot."

……………………….

Going to see Bella's family the next morning, the whole group was very quiet. Logan and Charles were thinking about last night's discussion. Bella was stressing. Storm was trying to figure out why no one was talking.

Logan really wanted to be standing next to Bella when her family answered the door, but he was too conscious of the Professor's watchful gaze. As she went up the walkway and knocked on the door, Bella's hands shook momentarily. 'Screw it.' He moved forward quickly and stationed himself just behind her right shoulder. Bella shot him a grateful look, and he knew he had done the right thing, no matter what Xavier had thought of it.

The door swung open. A dark haired woman stood staring at Bella with shocked intensity, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Bella stared back. Her mouth dropped open, and a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Bella? Is it really you?" the woman breathed. She didn't reply, just stared.

"Bells? You okay?" Logan whispered, reaching out and touching her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I- This is Anne. My stepmom. I can- can hear her thoughts. She doesn't hate me… Dad told her everything but- but she cares about me anyway! Even though…"

"Oh Bella," Anne whispered, "Of course I care. You're like my own daughter!" She rushed forward and Bella fell into her arms, both women sobbing.

*Bella's POV*

Bella sat down at the table as Anne explained that her father was at work and her little sister's were at daycare.

"What happened, Bella? Your dad was so angry. He didn't tell me very much." Anne asked carefully. Bella looked away, and Storm patted her hand reassuringly. Xavier was talking with the judge who had come to sign the emancipation papers while they waited for Mr. Vermont. Logan was leaning on the counter on the other side of the room.

"I- you have to understand, Anne, I didn't know about my abilities then. I couldn't control them. Terrorists attacked the school. They… they shot Mom… and Sarah… I didn't know… I got angry and my powers did the rest. And then the police came and they were pointing guns at me, and Dad… he called me a freak. And then these people (oh yeah, this is Storm, that's Logan, and Professor Xavier are over there), they came and took me to Xavier's school. It's like the X-Men movies, only its real life!"

Anne sighed, absorbing the new information. "I love Rick, but sometimes he can be so – anyway," she cut herself off, "So what are you learning at your new school? Do you like the classes?"

Bella blushed and Storm and Logan laughed. "Yeah," Logan told her, "you could say that."

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well… I'm actually teaching the classes. English and French."

"_Teaching? _And you don't speak French!"

They had to explain about Bella's secret online classes that she had been forced to take because of her father's dislike of skipping grades. Needless to say, her stepmom was definitely shocked.

"But- but you're SEVENTEEN! How- ?"

"I know. Sorry," Bella looked down at her hands, scared that Anne would see this extra strangeness as the final straw. Anne sighed.

"Wow. And I thought you spent all that time on the computer just playing around. Oh well! Did you come to get your stuff? Do you need help packing? I have some boxes…" Anne started to get up but sat back down when she saw the slightly sad look on her stepdaughter's face.

"Actually, we didn't just come for my things. I came to get emancipated."

Anne was very quiet. "I see," she sighed, "Well I can't really blame you for wanting your freedom. Rick won't be home for another two hours, so lets start packing, shall we?"

The two women smiled at each other.

*An hour later*

"I never realized how much junk I had!" Bella exclaimed, throwing yet another useless item on the growing junk pile. Anne laughed.

"It's amazing to see all the things you don't need that build up over the years," she told Bella as she taped a box closed. Looking at Logan, Bella gave him puppy eyes until he groaned and started taking boxes downstairs. As he disappeared down the stairs, she saw Anne watching him.

"What are you looking at?"

"His butt."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't look at me like that. Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't look. Your friend Logan is hot."

"Gah! You didn't ever grow up, did you?! I swear, you're a complete teenager!"

"What? He is. Check out those arms. He's got some nice muscles going on. I know you're young and all, but you have to admit he's cute."

"Well… yeah, but… Agh! Moving on now!" Bella cried out, turning back to the packing. She felt Anne's eyes on the back of her head and tried to ignore her.

"You like him, don't you?"

Bella choked. "N-n-no! Th-that's insane!"

"Yep. You like him. He's too old for you, you know." Bella sighed and didn't look at her stepmom.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm never going to tell him. Nothing would happen even if I did. He just thinks I'm like a little sister, or a _daughter._" She laughed sadly. "So how much of an idiot am I for loving the Wolverine?"

Anne smiled and hugged her. "Just the normal Bella amount of idiot."

Bella laughed and whacked Anne's arm before going back to the packing.

*Logan's POV*

Logan grumbled as he lifted yet another heavy box into the van. Stuck doing all the heavy lifting, and all because some kid had given him a cute look! Well… it had been a _very _cute look.

"Logan! We have just one more box and then that's it." A voice called from upstairs. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a car coming down the street. He looked up and watched as the police vehicle turned the corner.

"Good timing," he muttered. He walked back inside and up the stairs, where Bella and her stepmom were taping a box shut.

"Hey Loga-" Bella abruptly stopped talking as she took in the expression on his face. Her eyes grew cold. "He's here." Logan slowly nodded. Bella stared at the box in front of her, then shook her head and stood. "Well, I guess we finished packing just in time then. Let's go," she said flatly. He stood aside so she could pass, then picked up the last box and followed the two women outside.

Anne and the X-Men stood on the porch as the police cruiser pulled into the driveway. Mr. Vermont's eyes scanned the strange group in front of his house with confusion and wariness. They watched as he slowly turned and told the two children in his car to stay put. He got out and approached them, keeping his hand near his gun holster.

"Anne?" he asked carefully. "What's going on? Who are these people?" Anne swallowed and Xavier cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"Mr. Vermont, my name is Charles Xavier. I'm he headmaster at the school your daughter is now living at. We're here to discuss her emancipation."

Bella's dad stiffened. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. My oldest daughter recently passed away, and Hannah and Kiley are too young to be emancipated. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Logan's head snapped around as he heard a low, sad chuckle behind him.

"So now you're going to pretend I don't exist?" He stood aside, and Bella moved forward to look at her father. She smiled at him bitterly. "That smarts a little, Dad."

He glared at her with hate in his eyes. "You're no daughter of mine, you little b%tch!" Logan growled and his claws shot out a few inches, making Mr. Vermont take a step back. Bella grinned grimly.

"You're right. I'm not your daughter. Or at least, not once you sign these papers," she told him, putting her hand on Logan's arm reassuringly. Her dad's eyes flickered between the two of them nervously.

"So… so if I sign these papers of yours, I never have to see her again?" he asked Charles. Logan's jaw tightened.

"Once the papers are signed, _she_ will never have to see _you_ again," Logan corrected.

"Whatever. I'm not giving her any money. She can pay for her tuition and cr^p on her own."

"Bella won't be needing any money. She is a teacher, not a student, at the Institute." Charles answered.

Mr. Vermont laughed. "Her? A teacher? Wow, I figured your school had to be low class to accept that freak, but letting it teach before its finished high school? Da#n!" Now Logan's claws popped out all the way.

"She graduated COLLEGE you as*hole! Which you might've known if you hadn't been trying to hold her back all her life!"

"This is none of your business! What, are you in love with her or something? Just because she's your sl#t doesn't mean you know anything about her!!"

Logan's eyes bulged and he pulled his fist back, ready to slam it into his face. Bella grabbed his elbow. "Stop Logan! He's not worth it!" Everyone held their breath as he froze for a second, eyes intent on Bella's dad. Finally, he slowly dropped his arm. Bella tugged him to the back of the group and quietly held his hand. Mr. Vermont swallowed nervously and signed the papers as fast as he could while the judge looked on.

"Now get out of here!" he hissed. The X-Men said goodbye to Anne, shot dirty looks at her husband, and headed towards the car. Bella stopped in front of her father. She stared at him for a second before snorting disdainfully. "I want Anne and the kids to be able to contact me or visit me whenever they want to. I'll know if you try to stop them. Don't ever mess with my life. I've learned a few new tricks." She glanced at his forehead, grinned and left him. As Logan took her hand and started to follow the X-Men out, Mr. Vermont began yelling.

"OH MY EFFING GOD!! WHAT DID SHE DO?!" Logan turned around and started to laugh.

Mr. Vermont's hair was pink.


	12. Chapter 12

"You turned your dad's hair pink?" Summer gasped before joining the hysterical laughter back at the Mansion.

"Then what happened?" Chris choked out.

"Professor Xavier heard him yelling and came back. He made her fix it," Logan chuckled.

Bill and Ted looked shocked. "You fixed it? Dude, that's totally bogus!" Bella grinned slyly.

"Don't worry. Xavier never realized that I put little pink hearts all over his back too." Everyone turned to stare at her in disbelief. "What? He deserved it."

Logan shook his head and snorted while the students just about died from laughing. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE ICEMAN!" Bella suddenly shouted, nearly giving him a heart attack. Bobby had just walked through the door and was now looking at her, slightly frightened. Bella pointed and jumped up and down a few times before sitting back down and picking up her soda. His eyes narrowed.

"How many Dr. Peppers have you had today?"

"I don't know. I forgot to count after the third."

"Any other sugar?"

"No. Well… there was that ice cream. And maybe some chocolate."

"Anything else?"

"Um… maybe a little cotton candy?"

"Yeah. I'm confiscating this."

"NOOO! Not the soda! I need that!"

"You definitely don't need this!"

"Yes I do! Because… um… I'm sick! Yeah! Cough cough. I need a doctor."

"So lets go to the infirmary."

"No need! See? The doctor's right there. DOCTOR PEPPER!"

"Nice try. You and soda are too dangerous together."

"Dang. Hi Iceman!"

By this point, Bobby was looking very frightened. "Do I know you?"

"Nope!"

"That's what I thought." Small pause. "So should I worry that you know me?"

"New student," Logan cut in, "she saw the movies." Bobby nodded and shook Bella's hand.

"I'm Bella! You were one of my favorite characters."

"Bella? From the bacon incident?"

Summer and the others nodded. "And the pink hair incident. And the paint incident. And the pool incident. And the cat-on-fire incident." Logan blinked and looked at Bella, wondering what the cat-on-fire incident was. She blushed.

"You didn't hear about that Logan?" asked Summer. "Colossus couldn't sleep a few nights ago and was looking out the window. All of a sudden he sees Bella walking around outside. With her eyes closed."

"I was half-asleep. I was trying to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. I still can't figure out how I wound up outside." Bella grimaced.

"Anyways, she's just wandering around and Kitty's cat (you know, the really mean one, Fluffy) pops out of this bush and launches himself at her. Scared the pants off her. So she stuck her hands out and his tail burst into flames."

"It was a reflex! Something was attacking me and I reacted on instinct! Besides, Wyatt's fire was the last one I absorbed, so of course it was the first thing that came to mind," she cried out.

"Then what?" Logan asked.

"She panicked and threw it into the pool."

"Huh," Bobby said, "I was wondering why Kitty asked me what the best way to secretly murder someone would be."

Bella blinked at him. "Well. That's frightening. Hi Iceman!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?" Summer exploded.

"I don't know. It's fun. Besides how often do you get to meet characters from your favorite movie?"

Logan frowned. "But you didn't do this with me, or Storm, Charles, or Kurt."

"I would have if I didn't have more pressing things on my mind at the time. Like being a mutant. Duh." The students blinked and started giggling.

"Yeah Logan. Duh."

"Duh Logan."

"Geez dude, duh."

Logan groaned and started banging his head on the table. Bella laughed and went to bed. It was still fairly early, but it had been a long day for her. The group was much quieter without her, even after Colossus, Kurt, and Wes came down. Pretty soon, all of the girls went to bed. Logan downed a beer while the boys laughed about all of Bella's little adventures.

"Dam-, what did we do for fun before Bella came to the Mansion?" Chris asked.

"She's so fun," added Bobby.

"Colossus drummed his fingers on the table. "So how many of us are planning to ask her out?"

Logan stiffened, his beer frozen halfway to his mouth. The group got very quiet and hands were raised one by one. Bobby, Chris, Wes, Colossus, and Kurt. He put down the drink and left inconspicuously as the boys discussed their problem.

The Wolverine fought back a wave of rage as he pictured all those children coming within ten feet of his Bella. Sitting on his bed, he imagined opening Bella's door, just across the hall from his own, telling her how he felt, seeing her smile and kiss him back, knowing that none of the others stood a chance because she was his… The anger drained away, leaving him empty. He couldn't do it. Bella would never choose him when she could be with someone her own age.

The confrontation with her dad was over. Bella was officially emancipated, and it was time for his trip. He decided to leave in the morning. Maybe he could go visit Marie. She'd moved to Massachusetts after breaking up with Bobby. She was living with her aunt, doing part-time waitressing and getting through her freshman year at a local college. After that, he could go up to Canada again, say hello to some old friends. Maybe it would be enough to take his mind off the smart, funny, beautiful woman he could never have.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Logan threw all his belongings in a bag and went in search of Bella, realizing that he couldn't make himself go without saying goodbye. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought a little angrily, ' I've known the girl a week. How is it possible for me to have fallen this hard?' Unfortunately, no one knew where she was. At least until he turned a corner and found her sitting in the middle of an empty hall.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a second of confused staring.

Bella shrieked and discovered that trying to spin around while sitting down was a bad idea. Struggling to get to her feet, she stared at him in shock. "How did you do that? I didn't sense you at all!"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The professor told me I should practice my new abilities whenever possible, so I've been working on sensing everyone in the Mansion. But I couldn't find you anywhere! And you're right here!"

"Wait, so- You can't feel my mind?" She rushed forward and put her fingers against his face.

"Think really hard about something stupid, like the alphabet," she ordered. He dimly registered the cool feeling of her glove against his cheek. A B C D E F G H I J… She let go. "Ok… For whatever reason, I can't read your mind." There was a short silence. "YES!" she shouted, punching her fist into the air, "This is AWESOME!"

Logan frowned. "I get why I'm glad you can't hear me, but why are you?"

Bella spun and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him happily. He laughed unwillingly and hugged her back. "Because! Do you realize that this makes you the only person I know of that I can relax around without worrying that I'm going to hear something secret?"

He laughed again. "Guess that makes sense. Glad it's me."

Their happy laughter slowly faded, and they suddenly realized that they were still holding on to each other. Neither of them moved. Somehow, the hug had lost its purely friendly quality and they didn't want to let go. Logan closed his eyes and gently pressed his face against her hair. Her arms tightened around him and her hand timidly curled against the back of is neck. She gave a quiet little sigh.

"PROFESSOR LOGAN!!" Logan and Bella's eyes shot wide open and they jumped apart. He cursed inwardly. She had felt so warm and soft… and he hadn't meant to let himself get carried away. He knew that he had to leave immediately. The voice that had been yelling for him rounded the corner.

"PROFE- oh, there you are," said Summer, "Hey Bella! Logan, we have a question for you."

"We?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She was the only one there.

"Oh, right!" Summer ran back around the corner and yelled, "Guys, he's over here!" She came back, followed by Bobby, Storm, Wes, Kurt, and three other girls. He frowned trying to remember their names. Chloe, Natasha, and Tanya. Yeah, that was it. He didn't notice their coy smiles turn hostile as they registered Bella's presence, or Bella's suddenly ultra innocent grin. "Okay, so we all just got our schedules for the new semester that starts next week."

"So…?"

"So," Storm cut in, "they all have some Miss Vermont in the first half of the day. They all asked me about the new teacher, but the Professor must have forgotten to mention her to me or Kurt."

Bobby. "The schedule says that she's helping you teach Danger Room, so we figured you must know her."

Wes. "After all, only a few people can work with you without getting their heads chopped off, so you'd have to meet a person before agreeing to work with them."

Summer again. "So? What's she like?"

Logan glanced at Bella. She blinked back, wide-eyed. He raised an eyebrow and her expression became slightly sheepish. He shook his head, tilting his head towards the group and looking at her again. She bit her lip and nodded.

"And the silent conversations strike again!" Summer yelled, rolling her eyes. "Okay, what's the deal? Does Bella know the new person, or what?"

**(Translation of the above SC – silent conversation – Logan was surprised that they didn't know. Bella was too. He asked why she didn't tell them, she forgot. Was she going to tell them now, yes she was. **

**And we're back.)**

"Um, yeah." Bella mumbled. "Me and Miss Vermont are pretty close."

Logan clapped her on the shoulder and grinned at the group. "Everyone, meet Miss Isabella Vermont, your new English and French teacher."

"WHAT?" they gasped. Bella and Logan explained the whole 'Bella's a genius' concept, which the Three Evils really didn't like.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe shrieked, "You can't expect us to learn from someone younger than us!"

"The Professor trusts her, and so do I." Logan growled.

"No one will listen to her. No one will respect her as an authority figure," Natasha pointed out.

"Yeah," Bobby said slowly, "I actually think they will." Everyone turned to look at him. "Well, everyone seems to like her, and the students all listen to what she says already."

"Plus we just have to remind them how crazy powerful she is. If anyone misbehaves, she could set them on fire, or teleport them to Antarctica, or make them think they're squirrels for the rest of their lives." Summer added.

Wes shrugged. "And some will pay attention just because she's young and hot." They stared at him. "What? She is."

Chloe screamed in outrage and stalked away, the other two Evils following close behind. Bella shook her head. "You know, Summer's squirrel idea is sounding pretty good right about now," she remarked, staring after the three. Logan laughed, but his mind was on other things.

'I can't leave now,' he realized, 'I need to be here when she starts teaching, especially for the Danger Room. She doesn't know anything about that, and it'll be even harder because she's so young. Maybe later, when she's gotten more comfortable around here.'

*Bella's POV*

"Don't worry Bella," Bobby said, noticing her frown, "Honestly, you might be the best person to teach something like the Danger Room."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, its all about learning control over our abilities right? Bella has more control over her powers than anyone I know. Plus, one big problem is that our teachers can't really get out problems with our powers because they don't have the same conditions. They have different mutations."

"Bella," Summer cut in, her eyes widening, "can absorb their powers and understand what the uses are herself."

The rest of them blinked. "Not bad," Wes said, "What powers do you have so far?"

"Kurt's teleporting, Wyatt's fire, Ted's colors, Kitty's phasing, the Professor's telepathy, and my own Nature stuff."

"When did you get Kitty's power?" Logan asked.

"Last night. I figured it might help escaping if she ever did try to kill me for setting her cat on fire."

Storm gave her a strange look. "You set Kitty's cat on fire?" Bella blushed and the others started laughing. Kurt shook his head.

"I vill explain it later. Come, ve must tell ze students who Miss Vermont is." Storm nodded and left with Kurt, but not before shooting another flirtatious look at Logan. Logan didn't see, but Bella did. She fought to repress the sudden anger.

'Stupid," she thought, 'You have no right to be jealous. Logan doesn't even like her. And it's none of your business! Why'd you have to fall for the Wolverine? Why couldn't it have been one of the boys?' Bella had heard last night's conversation in one of the boy's minds. She was trying to figure out a way to get rid of them politely, but she hadn't thought of something yet.

"Anyways," Wes said, "do you want our powers or not?"

Bella blushed. "If it's really okay with you guys."

Logan shook his head. "You're pretty amazing. So many of us mutants hate having one ability, but you actually like your powers."

She blinked at him. "Why wouldn't I like them?" He didn't know what to say, so she just removed her gloves and held hands with Summer, Wes, and Bobby. The lights flashed and they shielded their eyes. When it cleared, Bella used her new electricity to zap Logan.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelped.

"Just making sure it worked." She smiled. He growled at her, and she batted her eyes innocently. He glared at the other three.

"I'm blaming you guys. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't suggested giving her your powers."

"Actually, it's Bella's fault for being so smart that she's a teacher, and for being so crazy powerful." Wes said.

"I blame my dad. I got my mutant genes from him, so he's really the reason I'm here at all." Bella added.

"The one thing your dad ever did right." Logan grinned. They all laughed and the other three started to leave. Bella was suddenly hyper-aware of Logan's presence right beside her. She shivered, thinking of the closeness between them just before Summer interrupted. She hadn't meant for it to be like that. She hadn't meant to get carried away. He probably hadn't felt what she had felt. He was probably just being nice. But it had meant something to her, and she knew that if she was alone with him again, she'd probably end up telling him everything. Bella muttered a hasty goodbye to Logan and ran after the others, trying to ignore the intense stare burning a hole in her back.

Lunch finally came and Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him again, knowing that the immediate danger of letting her feeling spill was over. Logan caught her eye and nodded stealthily towards the doors. She looked confused, so he rolled his eyes and mouthed "Come on!" She gave the students she was with a lame excuse and snuck outside where he was waiting.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the garage. He hopped on a motorcycle and she climbed on behind him, strapping on the helmet he passed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they were gone without a word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my awesome readers who reviewed so soon after I updated! I'm **_**so **_**sorry I took so long! Love you guys, and on with the show! **

Logan and Bella attacked their cheeseburgers hungrily, sighing with happiness.

"Oh my god, I'd forgotten how GOOD cheeseburgers are!" Bella mumbled. Logan nodded. He'd taken her to a diner about seven miles from the school, where he'd bought them each burgers and chocolate shakes.

"I come here sometime when I need real food. People can only take that crap the school serves for so long without being poisoned." He told her seriously, making her laugh.

"Thanks for bringing me, Logan."

He grinned wryly. "Well, that's not the only reason. We need to talk."

Bella froze. 'Oh god. I knew it. Me hugging him like that freaked him out and now he knows how I feel.'

"Talk? About what?"

"You need to help me get rid of Storm without being fried." Bella blinked and started laughing. "Stop laughing, this isn't funny! She tried to grab my a-s this morning!" She laughed even harder and he shook his head. "Bella! This is serious!"

She finally stopped and grinned at him. "Ok. Sorry. But what makes you think I can help? I know nothing about relationships. I've never even had a real boyfriend."

Logan frowned, distracted for the moment. "Wait, how have you not had a boyfriend? You're pretty, young, smart, and definitely popular around here."

Bella blushed from his compliments and shook her head. "Well, I dated this one guy a few times, but he was never actually my boyfriend. I guess I was never really interested in the whole dating scene. There was always so much else to do. Anyways, back to your problem!"

"Right. You're a girl! Even if you haven't dated, you know how other girls think! How do I ditch her without getting electrocuted on a daily basis?"

"Actually, I might be able to help. We should set her up with Kurt!"

*Logan's POV*

Logan blinked at Bella in confusion. "Kurt? Why?"

She grimaced. "I heard one of the boys thinking about some kind of meeting last night. Apparently you're not the only one with an unwanted admirer or two."

Logan froze. "You're not interested in ANY of them?" he asked, trying his best to sound casual. He hadn't wanted to admit to himself how worried he'd been that Bella would choose one of the boys. He knew it wasn't fair, since he would never tell her his own feelings, but Logan couldn't bear to see her with anyone else.

"No. I just see them all as friends! Which is why I'm going to subtly set them up with some girls I think would be good matches for them. That way they're all happy and no one gets hurt!"

"That's pretty brilliant."

"I KNOW!" she exclaimed happily.

"But what if they don't want to go with other girls because they still like you?"

"Hey, this is a fairly new plan. I'm still working on the details."

Logan grinned, and then was struck by a bad thought. "Uh… you might want to get started on that immediately."

"Why?" she asked frowning, "School is starting in a week, so I can tell people I'm so busy getting ready, I don't have any opportunities for dating. Once it starts, I'll just pile on homework so they're too busy to ask me out! I like being a teacher…"

"I guess no one remembered to tell you about this. Right before school restarts, we have a dance. It gives them all a chance to have a little fun. So-"

"So," she cut in, turning pale, "they'll see this as a chance to ask me out. And Storm-"

"Storm will ask me to the dance!" he finished in shock. He'd only been worried about Bella when he remembered the dance, not thinking about what it meant for him.

"*&^*! What are we going to do?! Somebody is sure to ask us out!"

"Don't look at me! The only way to stop Storm is to already have a date, but anyone else will get the wrong idea and think I actually like them!"

"Same here! I can't ask anyone without them thinking…" Bella trailed off as she and Logan stared at each other.

"AGH!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan asked.

"Depends. Are you thinking 'let's pretend we're each others dates to buy us some time while I help Bella set Storm up with Kurt'? If so, then YES!"

"This is perfect! If we're each others dates, those guys will leave you alone!"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "And Storm will leave you alone, too."

"…Yeah. That too." Logan grimaced at his slip up. Honestly, he would be glad to get rid of Storm for awhile, but his favorite part of the plan was where the other guys would have to see him with Bella. He pictured walking into the ballroom with Bella on his arm, while the other boys watched with jealousy, knowing they couldn't have her… and another certain bald person in a wheelchair staring as well. "Oh. Maybe we should let the Professor know that its just a hoax."

Bella winced. "Right. Lately when he looks at me, I get the feeling that he doesn't like us being friends."

'No, what he doesn't like is that I want to be a hell of a lot more than friends with you,' Logan thought. "So we'll just tell him," he decided out loud, "We'll be each others fake dates to the dance!"

"Awesome!" Bella responded. They grinned widely at each other. All of a sudden, they realized that they were getting dirty looks from everyone else in the diner. "What?"

The person in the booth behind them turned and whispered, "Just so you know, you two get REALLY loud when excited."

Bella and Logan looked at each other for a second. Then Bella blushed and stage whispered "Sorry" to the ticked off customers, who rolled their eyes and shunned them. Theo decided that lunch time was over and quickly left.

*Bella's POV*

During the drive back to the Mansion, Bella's mind was torn in two directions by this new development. On one hand, she was overjoyed to be going to the dance with Logan. It was like a date! Which was exactly the problem… 'Because I know it's not like that for him,' she thought, 'To Logan, this is just a chance to safely ditch Storm. He has no idea how happy I am to be his date, and I can't tell him. I just have to enjoy it while I can.' Bella was unaware that Logan was thinking almost exactly the same thing at that very moment.

They pulled into the garage and started to head into the Mansion. Suddenly, Bella caught a mind approaching. She froze and grabbed Logan's arm.

"Brace yourself, Logan. IT'S COMING."


	15. Chapter 15

*Bella's POV*

Logan's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Bella gulped. "Storm's coming to ask you to the dance." She frowned suddenly, sidetracked by a thought. "If we're our fake dates, does that mean we're fake dating until then?" His eyebrows raised and he grinned.

"Well, that would probably make it easier until the dance is over." She nodded in agreement, fighting back a happy smile. Then she remembered what was coming and braced herself.

"Get ready," she warned him as Storm came bursting through the door.

"Logan! There you are, I've been looking everyw – oh. Bella! What are you two doing here in the garage?"

Bella smiled brightly. "Hey, Storm! Actually, Logan just needed to talk to me in private for a second, but we're done now. He's all yours." She turned to Logan. "Oh, and the answer's yes, Logan. I'd love to!"

"In private? Yes to what?" The older woman asked, starting to frown.

Logan grinned nervously and put his arm around Bella's waist. "Well, since she's said yes, there's no reason to keep quiet about it. Bella just agreed to be my girlfriend! We're going to go to the dance together." Storm froze as the two of them smiled at each other. The sudden stream of explicit curses that exploded from her mind made Bella wince in pain. Logan, of course, couldn't hear a thing, but the expression on her face told him all was not well in Stormland right then.

"Girlfriend?" Storm gritted. "Pardon me for saying what's COMPLETELY obvious, but don't you think you're a little young for him, Bella? I didn't realize that you were… interested… in each other that way." Bella flushed an angry red, less from Ororo's words and more from the harsh thoughts assaulting her mind. Logan saw that Bella was getting really angry. Then he realized something.

"Well, I know I'm a lot older than Bella. But when you think about it I'm a lot older than pretty much everyone. We don't even know how old I am for sure. And besides, I don't really age, so eventually she's actually going to catch up to me. How old I am… it's not going to matter for very long."

Bella's eyes widened as she listened to him. She had never thought about how his mutation affected the age difference between them, but he was right. For a moment, the knowledge drowned out everything else. If age wasn't between her and Logan, then what reason was there for them to not be together… _Besides the fact that he's not in love with me, _the little voice in the back of her mind suddenly spoke up. _This is all just talk to throw off Storm. He'll never see you as anything but a child. Snap out of it and wake up!_

"I see," Storm said, somehow managing to sound even more menacing than before. "Well then. I suppose I'll see you both later." She left, leaving them alone again. They exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"That was frightening." Bella remarked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Still prepared to risk this?" he asked, only half joking.

"If you can handle Bobby, Kurt, Wes, Chris, and Colossus, I think I can deal with Storm and any other girls who don't like us together," she laughed.

He winced. "Right. Let's go tell Chuck before he hears it from someone else."

"Too late." They froze as Xavier wheeled into the room, looking even sterner than usual. "Would someone care to explain why Storm's mind almost knocked me over just now, yelling about how her boyfriend just got stolen by a backstabbing kid?"

"Listen Professor, it's not how it sounds," Bella said hurriedly, "Logan and I are just pretending to date. It's not real!"

"Exactly," Logan put in, "Y'see, we both have some people gunning for us that we'd rather not deal with. We figure that pretending we're taken will make them back off. "

Xavier still didn't look happy, but he nodded. "How long do you intend to keep up this charade?"

"Just for a week or so, until after the dance. After that, I guess we'll just tell people we decided we're better off as friends…" Bella told him, looking up at Logan.

The professor sighed and shook his head. "Very well. If it isn't real, and you'll only be doing it for a week, then I suppose there's no reason to stop you." Bella smiled and left to find Summer. After all, Summer knew everyone in the school. If anyone could spread the news that Bella and Logan were no longer available in the dating scene, she could.

*Logan's POV*

As soon as Bella left, Logan turned to the Professor and started talking, hoping to head off a lecture before it began. "Listen Chuck, I know what you're thinking. And maybe you're right. Maybe I care a little more about Bells than I should. But I promise I've already decided I'm not going to try anything and this really is the only way we could think of to get rid of those other people –"

"Relax, Logan," the professor cut in, "It's alright."

Logan blinked. "Huh?"

Xavier sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. After all, it's a good plan. I haven't been blind to Storm's advances on you, and I'm well aware that you have no interest in a relationship with her. The same goes for Bella and those boys. Besides, you said its only for a week."

"Oh. Okay then."

"By the way, Logan," he hesitated, "I know what you told Storm about the age difference. It's a valid point, and one I had not considered. When she's a bit older perhaps… well, you might find that I have no objection to a true relationship between you then."

Logan stared in shock. "But you were so against it before. What-"

"Yes, I know. However, I've seen the way you and Bella look at each other. Frankly, I don't believe that you can stay away from each other forever. Please do your best to at least hold off for a few years, though."

"You're wrong." Logan said quietly, looking away. "Well, not about my feelings for her. But she doesn't think of me that way, and I don't want her to. She'd probably be disgusted if she knew the things I thought about her. I'm nothing more than a friend to her."

Charles looked exasperated. "Don't be ridiculous. If she didn't care for you far more than she should, I wouldn't be half as concerned. I had hoped that it was nothing more than a school girl's crush, but it's not hard to see the look on her face whenever she so much as hears your name mentioned. Her feelings are without a doubt as strong as yours, and not being with you pains her as much as it pains you."

"She loves me? Bella does? Are you sure?" Logan's mouth was gaping open, struck dumb by this new revelation. Xavier nodded gravely. "… thanks Chuck… I'll, uh, see you later." _Could that even be possible? What if he's wrong? I mean, it's not like he can read her mind to know for sure. But he's a pretty smart guy. If he's right, then he won't object if we're together in a few years. If she's willing to wait that long, of course. I already know I'd wait for her. _


End file.
